Quérote
by sellarosella
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah foto dalam ponsel. For Akashi and dee-mocchan's birthday.


Happy birthday, **Akashi **dan** dee-mocchan**!

BEWARE OOC!AKASHI.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang mengubah hidup Kise Ryouta selamanya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang baik dan ramah serta peduli kepada orang di sekitarnya—memang menurutmu kenapa dia tidak mengusir fans-fansnya yang seperti orang gila?—tapi ternyata ia lebih rendah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan perasaan seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bersumpah ia bukan orang tidak tahu diri seperti itu, tapi nyatanya ia memang telah memanfaatkan perasaan orang yang ia sukai demi kepentingannya sendiri. Silakan caci maki dirinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia memang egois dan manusia rendahan. Andai saja hari itu ia tidak mampir-mampir ke kelas seusai latihan klub…

* * *

**December 2nd**

**Kelas 1-1, SMU Teikou, pukul 17:32.**

Kise melirik ke sekelilingnya. Sejak latihan tadi ia sudah merasakan dorongan untuk mampir ke kelas ini, padahal ini jelas-jelas bukan kelasnya. Ini kelas idolanya, orang yang disukainya diam-diam. Seutas senyum menghiasi bibirnya saat ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk orang itu dan duduk di sana. Jantungnya langsung berdebar tidak karuan. Ia masih bisa mencium aroma lelaki itu, aroma maskulin yang terasa lembut di indera penciumannya. Hatinya sesak karena perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu terlalu besar, mendesak ingin ditumpahkan.

Saat itulah tangannya tidak sengaja meraba ke bagian kolong meja. Seharusnya tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana, tapi ia malah merasakan benda padat berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tebal kira-kira satu sampai dua sentimeter. Ponsel. Alisnya mengernyit dan ia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut. Apakah lelaki itu meninggalkan ponselnya? Bukankah ponsel adalah barang yang harus dijaga ketat karena bersifat pribadi? Ia sendiri tidak mau ponselnya disentuh orang yang tidak dekat dengannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia meletakkan benda itu begitu saja di kolong meja sekolah.

Selama beberapa saat, hatinya bingung harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja ia tahu password ponsel di tangannya ini, namun hati nurani menyuruhnya mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya tanpa melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam ponsel. Tapi ia menyukai laki-laki pemilik ponsel ini. Ia jatuh cinta begitu dalam, memendam perasaan selama dua tahun dengan pengetahuan bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Salahkah ia bila ia tidak mendengar kata hati nuraninya? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila jadi dia, bila di tangan kalian ada ponsel milik orang yang kalian suka?

Maka ia mengetikkan empat angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Tangannya langsung bergerak menuju berbagai aplikasi chatting yang ada, kotak e-mail, sms, panggilan masuk dan keluar, dan entah apalagi. Ia tidak menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Rata-rata isinya merupakan komunikasi dengan sesama anggota klub basket. Ia belum mau menyerah. Kini ia menjelajahi hal-hal yang lebih pribadi: galeri foto. Dan—sungguh—terkejut terlalu menyederhanakan masalah yang sebenarnya. Ia lebih dari sekedar terkejut saat menemukan apa yang ada di galeri. Hanya satu foto. Satu foto dari salah satu anggota klub basket dan satu-satunya foto teman sekolah yang ada.

Hati Kise berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu menyimpan foto orang itu? Kenapa bukan foto Kise yang ia simpan? Apa lelaki itu menyukai orang itu? Ia tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh saat pintu kelas 1-1 bergeser membuka. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Ia bisa melihat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sorot kaget dan marah karena melihat ponselnya ada di tangan Kise.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, Ryouta?"

Ia menelan ludah. "Akashicchi."

Lelaki bersurai merah dengan manik heterokrom itu mendekat. Namun hal itu malah membuat Kise spontan menjauhkan diri. Akibatnya, si pemilik ponsel menyipitkan mata garang. "Kembalikan."

Napas Kise berderu cepat. Ia mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan memotret layar ponsel Akashi yang menunjukkan foto seorang lelaki mungil tanpa ekspresi berambut biru muda. "Kenapa Akashicchi menyimpan foto Kurokocchi?"

Akashi mendesis geram. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu," Tangannya gemetar. Ia yakin suaranya juga akan bergetar sebentar lagi. "Yang di foto itu Kurokocchi, kan? Apa Akashicchi menyukainya?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Ryouta? Apa kau pikir kau bisa memaksaku bicara? Kembalikan ponselku saat ini juga atau—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Kurokocchi," Kise berkata pelan. Ia memperhatikan mata Akashi melebar kemudian menyipit lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Jika ia dalam keadaan sadar, ia tidak akan bicara sekurang ajar ini pada kaptennya. Tapi ia merasa marah pada Akashi. Marah karena lelaki yang disukainya menyukai lelaki lain. Lelaki yang sudah punya kekasih. "Kira-kira apa pendapat Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi?"

Suasana dalam kelas 1-1 hening mencekam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya sama-sama asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Akashi bicara dengan suara yang dihiasi kemarahan. Rahangnya mengatup keras. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa Akashicchi menyukai—"

"Ya, aku menyukai Tetsuya," potong Akashi cepat. Matanya seolah berusaha membunuh Kise. "Aku suka padanya. Lalu apa? Menurutmu itu hal yang aneh? Apa kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?"

Kise merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuknya tepat di jantung. Napasnya tidak lagi memburu, melainkan sesak. Ia baru tahu bahwa bernapas bisa menyakitkan. Matanya terasa panas dan ia berharap Akashi tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi tentu saja Akashi lihat. Lelaki itu selalu melihat semuanya, melihat apa yang dilewatkan orang-orang. Sekilas—hanya sekilas—ia merasa sorot mata Akashi sempat melembut.

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau marah?" Ternyata bukan hanya perasaan Kise saja. Tatapan Akashi memang melembut, begitu pula dengan suaranya. Akashi mendekati Kise dan kali ini si pirang tidak menghindar. Dengan mudah, ponselnya kembali berada di tangannya. Ia menekan-nekan layar ponsel dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Kise. Ia sedang menghapus foto. "Sudah dihapus. Hanya ada foto keluarga di ponselku. Kejadian hari ini kuanggap tidak ada. Salahku karena kurang hati-hati. Kuharap kau juga melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Harusnya Kise mengangguk. Harusnya ia mengangguk namun yang ia lakukan malah menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Meskipun fotonya sudah dihapus, di ponselku masih ada."

"Kau benar-benar—"

"Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi menuruti semua permintaanku?" Kise bersumpah ia tidak tahu ia dapat keberanian dari mana untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin ia sedang dirasuki harimau atau singa atau semacamnya. "Ini bukan masalah aku menyukai Akashicchi atau tidak. Aku cuma ingin mencoba berada di posisi yang memerintah."

Tubuh Akashi menegang, tanda ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka. Jelas saja. Ia kan seorang Akashi. Mana mungkin ia diam saja saat Kise memintanya menjadi pesuruh. Akashi adalah yang menyuruh, bukan yang disuruh. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau semua orang melihat ia menuruti semua permintaan Kise seperti anak anjing pada majikannya?

"Pilihannya antara mengabulkan permintaanku atau foto ini kuperlihatkan pada Kurokocchi," Kise bersuara lagi. Ia tahu ia menjengkelkan dan Akashi pasti membencinya setengah mati. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa asal ia bisa membuat Akashi memenuhi permintaannya. Astaga, cinta itu mengerikan.

* * *

**December 9th**

**Kafetaria, SMU Teikou, pukul 11:24.**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Akashi di kelas 1-1. Entah bagaimana, Akashi setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan Kise. Awalnya ia sempat kaget sendiri dengan persetujuan Akashi, namun ia cepat-cepat membiasakan diri. Toh memang ini yang ia inginkan. Meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum meminta apa-apa pada kaptennya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Yang ia inginkan dari Akashi adalah hati lelaki itu, satu hal yang ia tahu tidak bisa ia dapatkan karena hati Akashi sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Ah, Akashi-kun."

Walau posisi Kise lumayan jauh dari posisi Akashi dan Kuroko, ia bisa melihat Akashi tersenyum tulus pada sang bayangan. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyapa saja."

"Begitu?" Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, Kise memperhatikan. "Kau tidak bersama Daiki?"

Kuroko terlihat tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Sepertinya kami sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya. Entahlah."

Senyum Akashi melebar. Oh, andai Kise tega memukul wajah itu. "Kalau begitu, mau makan bersama?"

Mati-matian Kise berharap Kuroko akan menolak ajakan itu. Sia-sia saja. Kuroko sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan. Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu kursi, membelakanginya. Itu hal yang bagus karena ia memang tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Kuroko saat itu. Ia ingin fokus pada ekspresi Akashi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai senyum Akashi tak kunjung hilang? Apa Akashi pernah tersenyum selama itu padanya? Jawabannya tidak pernah. Jangankan tersenyum lama, tersenyum satu detik ke arahnya pun Akashi tak pernah. Ia cemburu.

* * *

**December 9th**

**Kelas 1-3, SMU Teikou, pukul 16:57.**

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Kise menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Akashi berdiri di sana, sama sekali tidak berniat masuk ke kelasnya. Ia tersenyum masam. Betapa beda ekspresi wajah Akashi saat bicara dengan dirinya. Tidak terlihat sinar kebahagiaan setitik pun di wajah Akashi yang tampan.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Akashicchi."

Akashi terdiam kemudian menghela nafas. Ia melangkah perlahan dan duduk di salah satu jendela yang terbuka sementara Kise duduk di meja di hadapannya. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Tinggal bersama ayah, ikut klub basket, dan baru-baru ini nasibku sedang sial sekali. Mau tahu kenapa? Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, ada lelaki yang mengetahui siapa orang yang kusuka. Lelaki itu mengancam akan memberitahu orang tersebut. Karena tidak mau mengganggu hubungan orang itu dengan kekasihnya, aku terpaksa menuruti keinginan si pengancam. Mau tahu bagian terburuknya?"

Kise mengira Akashi hanya berbasa-basi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, namun ternyata Akashi benar-benar menunggu jawabannya. Jadi ia menjawab, "Apa?"

"Awalnya kukira dia bukan makhluk rendahan seperti itu," Akashi tersenyum dingin. Bukan senyum yang Kise inginkan. "Yah, tapi kita tidak bisa menilai orang dari luarnya. Siapa sangka ternyata dia suka memanfaatkan perasaan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri? Egois dan tidak tahu diri. Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dekat-dekat dengannya."

Kise merasa ingin menangis. Apa yang lebih parah daripada mendengar orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati mengataimu egois dan tidak tahu diri? Padahal semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena ia mencintai Akashi. Karena ia cinta, maka ia rela bila ia tidak menerima apapun selain makian. Karena ia cinta, maka ia mendongak dan membalas senyum dingin Akashi dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya. "Aku senang Akashicchi bercerita padaku. Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Ada."

"Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menggangguku, Kise."

Kise. Akashi memanggilnya Kise. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk 'Ryouta' di hatinya. Ia sudah sama sekali asing bagi Akashi. Rasanya sakit. Hatinya, jantungnya, atau apapun itu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi tidak apa. Semakin ia merasa sakit, bukankah itu berarti ia semakin mencintai Akashi? Ia lega karena ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, bukan hanya cinta monyet biasa. "Maaf, kalau yang itu tidak bisa, Akashicchi. Aku akan terus mengganggu sampai aku puas. Nah, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kise berlalu. Air matanya tumpah di detik pertama ia membalikkan badan. Dadanya begitu nyeri sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Akashi tahu Kise menangis. Ia tahu namun ia tidak menghiburnya. Malah kalau Kise menangis, semua akan jadi lebih mudah bagi mereka. Akashi berharap Kise akan mengusirnya jauh-jauh dan melupakan kejadian foto tersebut.

* * *

**December 18th**

**Loker Sepatu, SMU Teikou, pukul 16:43.**

Tapi nyatanya Akashi salah. Kise memang tidak pernah memanggilnya untuk bicara berdua lagi, namun tingkahnya sehari-hari bagai tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kise sama sekali tidak mengusirnya jauh-jauh, padahal Akashi yakin ia sudah cukup menyakiti si pirang selama ini.

"Akashi-kun."

Ia nyaris tersentak kaget. Nyaris. Untung ia sadar di saat-saat terakhir kalau seorang Akashi tidak akan kaget hanya karena disapa seseorang. Ia tersenyum. "Tetsuya? Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada latihan klub?"

Kuroko mengerjap lalu melirik keluar bangunan. "Di luar hujan. Dari tadi aku menunggu Aomine-kun yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena aku tidak bawa payung." Panjang umur, Aomine langsung muncul beberapa detik kemudian. "Ah, sudah datang. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Akashi-kun."

"Duluan, Akashi," Aomine menyeringai, mengganti sepatunya dengan terburu-buru lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Oi, Kise! Aku dan Tetsu duluan!"

Kise yang berada tidak jauh di belakang Aomine, tersenyum dan melambai pada dua sejoli itu. "Hati-hati, Kurokocchi. Hati-hati, Aominecchi. Sampai jumpa besok," katanya ramah. Tatapannya kemudian beradu dengan Akashi dan ia melempar senyum singkat sebelum berjalan ke pintu depan bersama beberapa temannya.

"Duluan ya, Kise!"

"Sebaiknya kau berdoa dari sekarang supaya hujannya cepat berhenti!"

"Atau kau telepon kakakmu saja. Kalau sedang sial, kau bisa bermalam di sekolah lho."

"Benar, benar. Apalagi ada 'itu'-nya lho. Hihihihihi!"

"Ketawamu tuh lebih seram dari yang asli, tahu!"

Beberapa lelaki yang lain tertawa. Kise ikut tertawa bersama mereka namun tawa itu tidak menyentuh matanya. Setelah saling berpamitan, semua teman si pirang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak satu pun di antara mereka yang menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang padahal payung mereka cukup lebar untuk berdua. Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya ia akan menunggu cukup lama sebelum bisa pulang ke rumah. Untungnya tidak ada pekerjaan rumah atau tugas-tugas, jadi ia bisa langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah nanti.

"Mau kupayungi?"

Kise menggigit bibir mendengar suara itu. "Tidak perlu, Akashicchi. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani kok. Kau pulang saja duluan." Tadinya ia kira Akashi akan mengikuti sarannya dan pulang duluan, tapi lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Kenapa? Beberapa hari yang lalu, Akashi mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu kejam padanya, dan sekarang lelaki itu menunggu hujan reda bersamanya. "Hujannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Akashicchi tidak usah ikutan menunggu."

Akashi mendongak. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak perlu Kise mengatur-atur apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Menunggu hujan atau tidak menunggu hujan, semuanya terserah padaku. Kau jangan ikut campur."

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang," Lelaki bermanik madu itu melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda tampan di bawahnya dan terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum dingin ataupun senyum meremehkan, tapi benar-benar tersenyum. Tidak sampai semenit sejak Kise mengatakan ingin pulang, payung di tangan Akashi sudah terbuka.

Keduanya lalu berjalan dalam diam. Sampai setengah perjalanan, Akashi memanggil, "Ryouta—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Akashicchi," Mata Kise menerawang. Hatinya masih nyeri bila mendengar namanya terlontar dari bibir Akashi. "Aku sudah bukan 'Ryouta' lagi. Sekarang, aku cuma 'Kise'. Aku sama asingnya dengan orang lain, bukan begitu?" Ia tertawa sumbang.

Akashi sempat kehilangan kata-kata. "Kemarin aku terbawa emosi. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu orang lain."

Kise tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari naungan payung, membiarkan air hujan membasuh dirinya. Ia berbuat begitu supaya ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa ketahuan. Air hujan akan menyamarkan air matanya. "Rumahku sudah dekat dari sini. Akashicchi tidak perlu mengantar lagi. Hujan-hujanan sebentar tidak akan membuatku mati. Sampai jumpa besok."

Ketika si pirang tidak lagi terlihat, Akashi menjatuhkan payung yang dipegangnya ke tanah. Pikirannya acak-acakan. Apakah Kise tidak sadar kalau ia bisa melihat lelaki itu menangis? Apakah Kise sengaja menangis dihadapannya untuk menarik simpati? Itu mungkin saja. Satu hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami adalah mengapa tindakan Kise mempengaruhi pikirannya.

* * *

**December 19th**

**Kelas 1-1, SMU Teikou, pukul 12:09.**

"Akashicchi, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Akashi mendongak mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala memanggil namanya. Bisa siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise? Lagipula tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'cchi' selain Kise. Dan apa kata lelaki itu? Mau bicara? Sepertinya ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mereka. "Baiklah," katanya menyetujui lalu bangkit berdiri diiringi tatapan dari teman sekelasnya. "Ryou—"

"Panggil aku Kise, Akashicchi," Lelaki pirang itu memaksa. Mereka kini berada di koridor yang agak sepi. Kise langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Foto Kurokocchi yang waktu itu sudah kuhapus. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Mata Akashi membesar kaget. Ini sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Tadinya ia kira Kise akan menyuruhnya macam-macam.

"Kau tahu, Akashicchi?" Kise menghela napas panjang. "Kau salah tentang aku yang menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Akashicchi seperti itu. Bagiku, Akashicchi adalah temanku. Sudah dulu, ya." Ia berbalik, hendak pergi menangisi nasib ketika Akashi menghentikannya.

"Ryouta."

Tanpa ia sangka, ternyata mendengar Akashi memanggil nama depannya membuatnya histeris. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kise! Berhenti memanggil nama depanku, Akashicchi!" Ia membentak. Lalu terisak. "Aku benci sekali padamu… Benci!"

"Ryouta," Suara Akashi melembut. Ia mendekati lelaki yang tersungkur ke lantai itu dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Aku minta maaf atas semua kata-kataku yang menyakitimu." Tangannya ditepis kuat-kuat namun ia belum mau menyerah. Ia menarik Kise dalam pelukannya, membuat lelaki itu meronta-ronta. "Kau yang mengancamku lebih dulu. Saat itu aku emosi. Aku marah padamu. Semua yang kuucapkan tidak serius. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu."

"Bohong!" Kise berseru parau. "Aku tidak mau dengar alasan hasil karanganmu. Kalau kau benci padaku, aku malah senang. Aku juga benci Akashicchi."

Akashi tertegun sejenak. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Suhu tubuh Kise terlalu panas untuk orang normal. Ia segera menyentuh kening Kise dengan keningnya. "Pasti gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin," desisnya marah. "Apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Kenapa masih sekolah dengan demam tinggi begini? Bangun, kuantar kau pulang."

Kise sudah memutuskan kalau ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Akashi lagi seumur hidup. Kalau Akashi tidak mau memberikan seluruh hatinya, maka Kise tidak mau menerima secuil perhatian pun. Ya, ia memang egois. Menginginkan orang yang dicintainya menjadi milik sendiri. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang tidak egois bila menyangkut cinta? Memangnya ada yang mau berbagi orang yang dicintai?

Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat sampai hampir berdarah. Emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sejak ia tahu Akashi menyukai Kuroko, ia sudah menumpuk penyakit di hatinya. Dan sekarang ia merasa seperti ingin meledak. "Akashicchi, lepas. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak perlu dikasihani, terutama oleh Akashicchi."

Akashi mendengus tajam. "Kau bisa tenang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengasihanimu. Sedikitpun tidak. Malah aku ingin mengataimu bodoh karena kemarin sok pulang sambil diguyur hujan. Inilah aki—"

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"

Akashi terkejut kemudian terpancing emosi. "KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENCARI PERHATIANKU!"

"AKU NGGAK—"

"KAU IYA! SATU-SATUNYA KEAHLIANMU ADALAH MEMBUATKU CEMAS HINGGA SELURUH PERHATIANKU TERPUSAT PADAMU!"

.

.

.

"…Akashicchi…bilang apa?" bisik Kise pelan. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Akashi mengerang kemudian berdecak. Ia menatap Kise lekat-lekat, terlihat sorot cemas dan khawatir dari matanya. "Berhenti memusuhiku, Ryouta. Aku bisa mati muda kalau kau terus-terusan membuatku cemas. Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Tapi… Tapi kalau tidak begini…" Kise terisak lagi. "Kalau tidak bersikap kasar pada Akashicchi… di sini akan terasa sakit sekali," Ia menunjuk jantungnya. "Aku nggak tahan… nggak tahan melihat Akashicchi begitu dekat… Aku sayang Kurokocchi, tapi aku mencintai Akashicchi… Aku takut kalau tidak begini, aku bisa membenci Kurokocchi… Aku takut…"

"Bodoh," Akashi mencium Kise dengan kasar. "Bodoh," Menarik helai pirang pemuda itu hingga si pemuda berteriak. "Bodoh!" Melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut si pirang. "Idiot!" Menggigit lidah dan bibir si pirang hingga lecet. Lalu ia menjauh, darah Kise menempel di bibir mereka.

Tangis Kise berhenti, namun matanya masih berkaca-kaca. "Sakit…" Ia merintih. "Berdarah, Akashicchi."

"Biar. Kau kan masokis. Yang kayak begitu membuatmu senang, kan?" geram Akashi marah. Entah apa yang membuatnya semarah itu.

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau respon Kise adalah tertawa? Akashi sendiri sampai mengangkat alis walau masih terlihat murka. "Berarti kita bisa membuat duo S&M, ya?" Kata-kata Kise disambut pelototan Akashi.

"Kalau kau bermaksud mengataiku sadis dengan bicara seperti itu, maka aku harus menyangkal karena aku tidak merasa diriku sadis." Sepertinya Akashi sedang in-denial dengan dirinya sendiri.

"He-eh, percaya kok-ssu," Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah si pirang. Tapi hanya sebentar. "Tadi itu… kenapa Akashicchi menciumku?"

"Biasanya apa alasan orang mencium orang lain?"

"Ini kan nggak biasanya."

Perempatan langsung menghiasi kening Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendelik pada si pirang meski dalam hati ia mengakui perkataan Kise ada benarnya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia berkata dengan suara yang lebih tenang, "Pertama-tama biar kujelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Foto Tetsuya ada di ponselku karena sepupu jauhku menyukainya. Dia pernah bertemu Tetsuya dan diam-diam memotretnya dengan ponselku."

Kise mengerjap bingung. "Sepupu jauh Akashicchi… menyukai Kurokocchi?"

Akashi memutar mata, tampaknya kesal bila mengingat bagaimana kejadian yang menyebabkan foto Kuroko ada di ponselnya. "Namanya Kagami Taiga. Orangnya agak idiot, persis seperti Daiki. Musim panas kemarin, dia berkunjung dari Amerika dan tidak sengaja kami berpapasan dengan Tetsuya."

"Jadi Akashicchi tidak…" Kise tidak berani berharap.

Si manik heterokrom menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kise, dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai Tetsuya seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut akan membenci Tetsuya."

Mata Kise berair lagi. Kalau itu jawaban Akashi, apa ia boleh terus berada di sisi lelaki itu? "Kenapa waktu itu berbohong?"

Hening sejenak.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada mengatakan siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai."

Wajah Kise langsung menggelap. Lagi-lagi harapannya dihempaskan begitu saja ke tanah setelah dibiarkan melayang ke langit. "Oh," hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan pada Akashi.

Jemari Akashi menyentuh dagu Kise, memaksa lelaki itu membalas tatapannya. "Kau tidak mau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Nggak mau," Kise menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Eh… mau deh," Ia mengerjap ragu-ragu. "Eh, nggak, nggak mau. Aku nggak mau tahu." Kemudian ia menatap Akashi, jelas-jelas penasaran siapa yang disukai si surai merah. "Siapa sih yang Akashicchi suka?"

Tawa Akashi nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Untung ia bisa mengakalinya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Kuberitahu ciri-cirinya saja. Namanya kau tebak sendiri."

"Mou," Pipi Kise menggembung. "Sebut nama saja kok susah."

Mengabaikan perkataan si pirang, Akashi meneruskan. "Orangnya ramah dan disukai teman-teman. Meskipun kecerdasannya di bawah rata-rata, dia selalu ceria. Mungkin itu karena dia terlalu bodoh. Kadang aku kesal soalnya dia cerewet, berisik, tidak mau diam, suka memeluk sembarangan, suka cari perhatian, cengeng…" Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk jemari di dagu dan menoleh pada Kise. "Terus apa, ya? Kira-kira sifat jelekmu itu apalagi?"

Awalnya Kise hanya menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian matanya membesar, sepaket dengan air mata yang menggenang. "Maksud Akashicchi… Orang yang Akashicchi suka… Maksudnya Akashicchi itu… aku?"

Akashi mengecup kening Kise lembut. "Tuh nangis lagi. Cengeng beneran kan. Bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu, Kise Ryouta."

Kise cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya, merasa sedikit jengkel karena dikatai cengeng. "Nggak. Kalau Akashicchi mau meledek lagi silakan. Aku nggak akan nangis lagi."

"Masa?"

"Iya!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Tuh," Akashi menyeringai sambil menyeka air yang mulai membasahi pipi Kise untuk kesekian kalinya. "Katanya nggak akan nangis lagi? Pembohong."

"Huweee! Akashicchi!"

"Ssshh, kenapa nangis lagi? Malu kalau bekas air matamu itu dilihat orang," Si surai merah menepuk-nepuk pipi si pirang. Menyadari si pirang belum mau berhenti menangis, ia menghela napas, memutuskan membungkam bibir merah itu dengan ciuman manis.

Berhasil. Tangisan Kise berhenti seketika. Malah lelaki itu kini fokus membalas ciumannya. Menyeringai, Akashi memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyadari bahwa ia lebih suka seperti ini daripada berbicara terlalu banyak.

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." — Ingrid Bergman._

* * *

Querote means I love you in Galician.

Nggak terasa sudah setahun saya mengairi lautan FFN. **Thanks** **a** **lot **buat para **reader **yang sudah memberi semangat melalui kotak review selama setahun belakangan. Tahun ini dan juga tahun-tahun berikutnya, **yoroshiku** **onegaishimasu**. *bows* ^^


End file.
